The Tissue Biospecimen and Pathology Resource (TBPR) is comprised of mature, highly functional CCSG supported shared facilities and provides all basic science, translational, clinical, and population science investigators at MD Anderson with access to human tissues that have been removed by therapeutic resection or biopsy with research consent, and advanced histologic services for characterization of human and animal research tissues. The TBPR supports hypothesis-generating, -developing, and -testing studies, including both correlative and integrated marker studies in clinical trials. The TBPR biorepository has six -80 freezers and three isothermal liquid nitrogen freezers in its centralized and monitored storage facility, and a - 80 freezer in each of the two Surgical Pathology suites. The TBPR research histology core includes specialized equipment for immunohistochemistry, fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH), laser capture microdissection, and tissue microarray construction. 190,235 tissue specimens from 37,296 cases were collected during the current reporting period for Yrs 33-38, and 63,288 specimens were distributed to 152 investigators. Research histology usage grew by 5.2% from 174,015 units in 2007-2008 to 183,134 in 2011- 2012. Of the 152 total individual users of the TBPR biorepository, 86% of users had peer-reviewed funding, and 81.2% of 422 TBPR research histology users had peer-reviewed funding. 42% of the total operating budget for the TBPR is requested from the CCSG. Publications cited using the CCLC have appeared in Nature, Nature Med and J Clin Oncol. Institutional administrative support was provided by the Research Support Office in the Division of Pathology & Laboratory Medicine. Future plans include: establishing collaborative efforts with Lyndon B. Johnson Hospital and Banner MD Anderson to increase specimen collections from underserved and community patient populations; increasing sterile tissue collection and processing for vaccine clinical trials; increasing specimen collection in clinic procedure rooms and Interventional Radiology; collaborating with the Office of Biorepository Regulatory Support to standardize operations in all federated biorepositories at MD Anderson; enhancing Tissue Station integration with clinical and research protocol management databases; increasing the roster of available tissue biomarkers; and implementing a more efficient and multifunctional Laboratory Information Management System for charge backs, inventory monitoring, and workload reporting.